


Messy Mishaps

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Uncle Happy Hogan, What Endgame ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet afternoon. Pepper was back at Stark Industries for her first full day since the battle. Between Tony being in the hospital and Morgan being four, work had been her last priority. But everything was getting back to normal, well as normal as life could be for the Stark family.Except a quiet afternoon was not what they were going to have.----Or, when Pepper goes back for her first full day of work, Tony and Happy accidentally make messes of the house.Iron Man Bingo #21- Tony & Happy “Don’t tell Pepper!”





	Messy Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> My twenty-first bingo prompt! This one was Tony & Happy "Don't tell Pepper!", so obviously shenanigans will ensue. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a quiet afternoon. Pepper was back at Stark Industries for her first full day since the battle. Between Tony being in the hospital and Morgan being four, work had been her last priority. But everything was getting back to normal, well as normal as life could be for the Stark family.

Except a quiet afternoon was not what they were going to have.

Tony was in the workshop with Peter. Since the genius was still getting used to his new arm, he was walking Peter through which wires to connect on the project they were working on.

“So you connect the two green wires,” Tony said, watching Peter carefully. “But avoid the blue.”

“What happens if it touches the blue?” Peter asked.

“The electrical currents could over-charge.” He began. “And that could lead to a very explosive situation.” He gave Peter a look and the teen’s eyes widened.

“So I’ll be cautious of that,” Peter said, slowly picking up the tool by his arm. “Where’s Morgan, by the way? Usually she’s hanging around here.”

“Happy’s keeping an eye on her,” Tony said as Peter gently picked up one of the wires. “I think they’re preparing for a tea party.” Peter smiled a little and nodded. Then he focused on the wire. The room grew quiet as he slowly moved one wire towards its mate.

And then a loud shriek from the house startled him.

“No!” Peter shouted as the green wire fell onto the blue one. It started sparking uncontrollably. As the spark slowly became a flame, Peter jumped off his stool and ran over to Tony. He pulled Tony’s stool, which was on wheels, backwards with a panicked expression on his face.

“What do I do?”

“Fire extinguisher kid!” Peter saw the red object and ran towards it. He held it awkwardly not sure what to do. “Press the button!” Peter did, but without holding the hose and it went everywhere. Peter yelped as he tried to control it, getting sprayed in the process. DUM-E began beeping loudly and trying to take it from him. The ensuing struggle just led to more of the foam getting everywhere.

Tony just shook his head at the ridiculousness and the mess. And then he sighed heavily. Because he knew had to clean it up before Pepper got home or she was going to kill him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the boys in the lab, a different sort of mess was occurring in the kitchen. Happy was watching Morgan so Tony and Peter could work in the lab. Morgan had asked if they could make cookies for a tea party and with her adorable face, Happy had a hard time saying no. 

“Alright kiddo,” Happy said. They were at the counter, Morgan using a step-stool to see the mixing bowl. “We’ve added in the wet ingredients, now we have to add the flour.”

“Can I do it?” Morgan asked as Happy turned the mixer. She smiled up at him and Happy sighed. Damn her cute little face.

“Sure.” Morgan cheered loudly and grabbed the bag of flour. “Wait!" 

And then she dumped the whole thing in. 

Happy let out a yelp as flour started spinning out of the bowl. He reached for the mixer to turn it off, but somehow flicked it the opposite way, making it go faster. Morgan shrieked as flour hit her in the face. Happy picked her up, pulling her away from the counter as their attempt at cookie dough started flying everywhere. Happy fought back a swear as the mixture got all over his face. Finally, he was able to turn the mixer off. 

“Uh oh,” Morgan said quietly. Happy looked around the kitchen in horror at the mess he made. “Mommy’s going to be mad.” Happy felt all the color drain from his face, just thinking about the kind of fury that would come from Pepper if she saw the kitchen as it was.

“So we have to clean this up before mommy gets so mad that she fires me.” Because Happy knew better than to piss Pepper off.

So Happy, carrying Morgan, headed off in search of cleaning supplies.

* * *

After finally getting control of the fire extinguisher and putting out the fire, Tony had a massive mess to clean up. So Tony, with Peter trailing behind him muttering a thousand apologies, headed towards where Pepper kept all the cleaning supplies. When they reached a small closet by the stairs, Tony was a little startled to see Happy and Morgan. 

He took in their appearance. Morgan had flour in her hair and cookie dough all over her. Happy was equally coated in flour. Happy looked at Tony and Peter, both covered in foam from an extinguisher. They both looked a little terrified. 

“Don’t tell Pepper!” They both shouted at the same time. Happy looked a little startled and Tony smiled sheepishly. 

“Um,” Tony said, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe we just all clean up and pretend this never happened.” He looked at Peter who nodded and Morgan who giggled but nodded as well. He then looked at Happy, his trusted friend and confidante. Happy sighed and nodded.

“Deal.”

* * *

Pepper sighed as she walked up the steps to the cabin. It had been a long, but productive day. But she was also looking forward to being home and having a relaxing evening.

“Mommy!” She smiled as her daughter’s voice greeted her as she entered the cabin. She found Morgan sitting at her tea set with Peter. Happy was sitting in one of the living room chairs and Tony was sitting on the couch. She was about to walk over, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the closet door, not noticing the horrified look on Happy’s face.

“What on Earth,” Pepper said, inspecting the doorknob. There was a strange layer of a dried substance on the door. She turned to face the rest of the room. “What is this?”

“Kid,” Happy said quickly, getting up. “You gotta help me with that thing.”

“Huh?” Peter was confused as Happy walked over to him and pulled him up. Peter yelped a little in shock and looked at Happy with wide eyes.

“The thing,” Happy said, his eyes wide and his face a little red from the exertion of pulling the teenager up. Pepper narrowed her eyes at him and Happy fought down the overwhelming urge to gulp. “Outside.” Then Happy was pulling Peter outside, and trying avoid eye contact with Pepper, while Peter continued to make confused remarks. Morgan giggled as Pepper rolled her eyes. She walked over to Tony, who was slowly standing up. 

“Do I even want to know what you did to my house?” Pepper asked with a raise of an eyebrow. 

“Our house.” Pepper just shook her head and sighed. “And I have no idea what you’re talking about honey.” She gave him a look and he just smiled his most charming smile.

“If I find any mess,” She began, her voice quiet so only Tony could hear. “Then you’re sleeping on the couch.” Then she kissed his cheek and turned towards Morgan. “Do you want to help me with dinner sweetie?” Morgan nodded and followed Pepper into the kitchen.

Tony just chuckled to himself, knowing that there were no other signs of mess, before following after his wife and daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
